The beauty and the strong stories
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Conjunto de diferentes historias cortas, que se me van ocurriendo sobre los descendientes de Hércules y de Narciso... y los otros héroes que también son muy cool. (Herry/Neil) Yaoi.


**Class of the Titans no me pertenece.**

 **Si así fuera Archie y Atlanta serían pareja desde la primera temporada (¡porque son hermosos y merecen ser la pareja principal!), el acercamiento de Herry y Neil de la segunda temporada habría ido mucho más allá de eso (solo imaginenlo *0*), Hera habría sido malvada (porque la verdadera Hera ES malvada), Hades habría sido un rey del inframundo decente (el Hades de la serie da MUCHA pena y lo saben) y Theresa habría sido la líder en lugar de Jay (because she can!)**

 **El fic si que es mío (necesitaba urgentemente la existencia de un Herry x Neil en español), también Odie es de mi propiedad... Vale, lo segundo no es verdad, ¡pero soñar es gratis! *-***

* * *

 **— THE BEAUTY AND THE STRONG STORIES —**

 ** _Rubio en Apuros... Otra vez_**

* * *

Neil era el único del grupo que no era realmente un héroe, solo era el portador de la buena suerte, él le daba una suprema ventaja a sus amigos solo con estar presente, así que, como tal, ninguno le pedía que tumbase al malo maloso ni que diese el ejemplo de una buena persona, solo tenía que estar ahí y de su parte... ¡pero al menos podría entrenarse, aunque solo fuera para saber protegerse a si mismo! Vale que tenían que estar los siete juntos para vencer a Cronos, pero era demasiado cargante lidiar con un modelo que no sabía hacer otra cosa más que chillar aterrorizado como niña en apuros, o poner las cosas todavía más difíciles en las pocas veces en las que su orgullo se venía arriba. Incluso su ancestro Narciso había sido un excelente cazador a pesar de ser tan, bueno, narcisista. Neil no se iba a morir por pedirle a Ares que lo entrenase debidamente en vez de dedicarle tanto tiempo a sus sueños de belleza o a escurrir el bulto, ¿verdad?

Herry apretó tan fuerte el volante que casi lo rompió debido a su fuerza sobre humana. No, no era momento para enfadarse con el rubio, ya era bastante malo que en las ruinas de Itaca, el hogar de Odiseo, no hubiese carreteras y tuviera que lidiar con el terreno inestable de ese bosque con su 4x4, como para distraerse injuriando a su compañero de equipo.

Esta vez Cronos la había tomado con el recuerdo del ancestro de Odie. Hera les había dicho que en el mar de Itaca, descansaba hundido el barco en el que Odiseo y sus hombres habían emprendido el "corto" viaje a la guerra, que al final se había convertido en la famosa Iliada. Los chicos sabían que el barco estaba maldito por Poseidón (pues Odiseo había matado a uno de sus hijos y eso no le había sentado nada bien) y todo marino que emprendiera un viaje en él jamás podría volver a su casa. Cronos había rescatado el barco maldito del mar con la intención de hacer que los siete héroes al servicio de Hera subiesen a bordo y que jamás volvieran a meterse en sus planes de dominación mundial. Para conseguirlo el maldito secuestró al cerebro del equipo mientras dormían (sabiendo que Odie no tendría una sola oportunidad contra él estando solo) y a la fuerza le había colocado la corona de Odiseo.

Ahora Odie se creía su propio ancestro por culpa del poder de la corona y quería partir hacía la ya inexistente guerra de Troya con el resto de ellos. El chico no atendía a razones y teniendo al cerebro de su equipo en semejante estado de locura, lo tenían crudo. Y no podían simplemente quitarle la corona, eso le dejaría al joven de piel morena un shock muy grave.

Jay quería aprovecharse de que en su estado Odie había confundido a Atlanta con Pénelope, la esposa de Odiseo, para que la chica convenciera a su "esposo" con dulces palabras que no fuera hasta Troya, que tenían un enemigo mayor que enfrentar. Pero cuando le dijeron que ese enemigo era Cronos, el Dios del Tiempo, Odie se había echado a reír alegando que era lo suficientemente sensato para no creer en los Dioses y que solo le estaban retrasando.

En esa Archie había soltado irritado una pequeña puya sobre la mala suerte que estaban teniendo (obviamente el descendiente de Aquiles era el más asustado de todos, con su miedo al agua más latente que nunca, la idea de pasarse toda la vida en un barco sin posibilidad de volver a casa no le hacía ninguna gracia. Eso sin contar con el hecho de que la chica que le gustaba estaba "casada" con Odie no ayudaba en nada a sus nervios). Y solo entonces gracias a lo dicho por el peli violeta se dieron cuenta de que Neil no estaba.

Con su atención desviada hacía el egocéntrico chico, Theresa tuvo una visión del joven modelo inconsciente en medio del bosque, secuestrado por dos de los gigantes de Cronos, sin posibilidad de escapar. Se maldijeron por no notar antes la falta de su talismán humano de la suerte. Por supuesto que el malvado Dios de ojos rojos no se lo iba a poner tan fácil como tan solo volver a la realidad a uno de sus amigos. Ahora también tenían que ocuparse de la damisela en apuros.

Jay tenía toda la intención de enviar a Archie a rescatar a Neil y el descendiente de Aquiles estaba por cumplir sin reservas, pues prefería aguantar las quejas de su compañero a pasar cerca del agua un solo segundo más, cuando habían escuchado el motor del coche encenderse y antes de poder evitarlo Herry ya se había perdido entre la espesura. No les pareció extraño, últimamente el descendiente de Hércules era quien siempre acudía al rescate de Neil y nunca dudaba de ponerse delante del descendiente de Narciso cuando una bestia les salía al paso. Ya era costumbre. Solo que...

— Si Herry se ha ido a buscar a Neil... ¡¿Quién está sosteniendo a Odie?! —se dio cuenta la cazadora del equipo con horror.

— ¡Quieto, Odie! —exclamó Jay en cuanto se dio cuenta de que el chico de piel morena, desprovisto de sus gafas, vestido con una armadura de combate y llevando sobre su cabeza la corona de laureles encantada de Odiseo, también se dirigía hacía el bosque, armado solamente con una espada de madera que creía real.

Archie alcanzó a su compañero con su látigo y tan pronto como Odie quedó enredado, tanto el peli violeta como su líder se abalanzaron sobre el pobre chico.

— ¡Maldita sea, Jason, Aquiles, soltadme! —exclamó Odie con el odio pintado en sus ojos— ¡Tengo que ayudar a mi querido Telémaco!

— ¿Telémaco? —preguntó la descendiente de Theseo.

— El hijo de Odiseo —explicó Jay—. Era tan atractivo como valiente e inconsciente, se metió en varios problemas al intentar ayudar a su padre. Odie ha confundido a Neil con Telémaco.

— ¡Soltadme! ¡Telémaco, resiste, ya va papá! —chillaba el descendiente de Odiseo tratando de quitarse a sus compañeros de encima.

— ¿Por ahí fuera esta Cronos trazando algún plan malvado y yo mientras aquí siendo la "madre" de Neil? —preguntó Atlanta, la voz en queja— Grandioso...

— No es culpa nuestra que no hayas sabido enseñarle humildad a tu hijo —soltó Archie burlándose y la descendiente de Artemisa le lanzó su arma a la cabeza en respuesta, a sabiendas de que no le iba a hacer ningún daño grave.

— ¡Auch! ¡Que eso está hecho de oro puro y duele!

— Deja de quejarte, ni que te hubiera dado en el talón.

— ¡Chicos, centrense! —ordenó Jay— Ahora no podemos hacer otra cosa más que esperar a que Herry regrese con Neil. Tal vez Odie no ha escuchado a su "esposa", pero puede que le haga caso a su "hijo". Dependemos totalmente de la suerte de Neil ahora, Cronos no lo habría separado precisamente a él de nosotros si no es por una buena razón.

— ¡Pagaréis por esta traición! —seguia Odie debajo de ellos— ¡Telémaco!

— Dioses, Jay, ¿no puedes hacer nada por él? —suplicó Theresa, quien no soportaba ver a su amigo en tal estado.

En respuesta el líder recurrió a algo que esperaba no hacer. De un solo golpe Odie se calló, inconsciente.

— Era lo único que podía hacer —se justificó el descendiente de Jason.

— Así al menos se echará un sueñecito —comentó Archie sobandose la cabeza, a la vez que asesinaba a Atlanta con la mirada y esta le respondía con una mirada de "te lo merecías, bocazas".

— Espero que Herry y Neil lleguen pronto... —susurró Theresa.

* * *

No podía tener una vida normal, oh, ¡por supuesto que no! ¡Tenía que estar emparentado con un semidiós griego y pertenecer a una maldita profecía que le obligaba a vencer a un loco! Llevar una doble vida de lo más surrealista realmente no ayudaba en nada a su karma, ¡un día de estos le iban a salir arrugas por culpa de Cronos! ¡Y lo peor es que nadie le daba reconocimiento después! Resulta que ser un héroe profetizado no te daba la oportunidad de salir en la portada de _People._ Si acaso tu agente te echaba la bronca de tu vida cuando se enteraba de que no apareciste en el set, porque Hera había requerido tu presencia en la Nueva Olimpya a darte una nueva misión para salvar el mundo entero, incluyendo su ingrato trasero. Pero no le dices eso, por supuesto que no, sobretodo si eres demasiado joven y guapo como para acabar en un manicomio.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí, humano? ¡Déjame verlo!

¡Maldito sea el Dios del Tiempo y su manía de enviar a sus gigantes a hacer el trabajo sucio! Antes de que Neil pudiera darse cuenta, uno de los gigantes lo había levantado en el aire sin esfuerzo y lo agitó sin consideración (¿se creería ese idiota que él era un mojito?), hasta que su inseparable espejo cayó del bolsillo de su pantalón y la criatura lo dejó caer de culo.

— Claro, tú tirame, no me ayudes a levantarme, puedo solo gracias, los villanos rebosais amabilidad —le bufó el chico a la criatura, mientras se quitaba el polvo de la ropa, por supuesto siendo completamente ignorado.

Miró a la bestia de piel violeta y sus ojos azules se abrieron enormes, al notar que era lo que la horrible criatura tenía entre las manos, a punto de llevárselo a la boca.

— ¡Oye tú, deja eso, no es comida! —exclamó elevando los brazos y pegando saltos, en un inútil intento por tomar de vuelta su amado espejo de las manos del gigante.

Soltó un gemido agónico, como si le hubieran herido en lo más hondo, cuando la criatura mordió una de las esquinas del objeto y luego lo olisqueó.

— Pues es verdad que no es comida... —se le escuchaba decepcionado.

— ¡Pues por supuesto que no lo es! ¡Devuelvemelo ahora, antes de que lo rompas!

El gigante observó a Neil con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no auguraba nada bueno. El descendiente de Narciso se paró en el sitio, con un sudor frío en la sien, graso error escucharse tan desesperado.

— ¿Te gusta mucho esta cosa, eh? —preguntó el gigante con una sonrisa sardónica de oreja a oreja— Pues siendo así, entonces es... ¡tuyo!

El chico gimió de nuevo en cuanto vio el espejo pasar por encima de su cabeza y aterrizar en la mano de otro gigante de piel verde.

— ¡Si lo quieres de vuelta vas a tener que saltar mucho, humano, diviertenos! —sentenció el segundo gigante antes de tirarselo de vuelta al de piel violeta— ¡Es lo que ganas por ir en contra de nuestro señor Cronos, ha ha ha!

No le pagaban suficiente para aguantar esto... Espera... ¡Hera no le daba ni un mísero centavo y Zeus era todavía más rácano!

Pronto el pobre Neil corría de un lado a otro entre las bestias, tratando de alcanzar el espejo antes que ellos.

— ¡Venga ya, chicos! —se quejó, más sorprendido que otra cosa— ¿Sois sirvientes del mal o abusones de patio de colegio?

Los gigantes solo rieron más a costa del guapo del equipo de Hera y Neil solo pudo fruncir el ceño a la vez que notaba el cansancio apoderarse de su cuerpo. Dioses, estaba en pésima forma. ¿Dónde se metió su buena suerte?

Al aterrizar en las manos del gigante de piel violeta, este abrió la tapa del espejo con la uña sin darse cuenta y cuando lo lanzó de nuevo... un rayo de luz de sol dio de lleno en la superficie del espejo, justo a la altura de los ojos de ambas criaturas, cegandolas momentáneamente.

— ¡Ah, aquí está mi suerte! —exclamó Neil sonriendo mientras los gigantes solo podían exclamar de dolor y, alarmados por no ver nada, chocaron entre ellos y cayeron rodando. El descendiente de Narciso tuvo la suerte (como no podía ser de otra forma) de haber salido disparado tras su adorado objeto sin pensarlo dos veces y no fue atrapado por la caída de los gigantes. Suspiró aliviado al tomarlo del suelo, menos mal que su pequeño bebé no estaba roto... y por lo que veía seguía siendo tan jododamente atractivo como siempre. Hola, reflejo del chico más guapo del mundo.

— ¡Neil! —escuchó la voz del descendiente de Hércules llamándole muy cerca de él y por un momento pensó que Herry le estaba hablando a través del comunicador, hasta que escuchó el motor del 4x4 deteniéndose a su espalda. Dio la vuelta para ver al forzudo chico bajar del coche. ¡Estaba salvado! Muchas veces adoraba ser el portador de la buena suerte— ¡Al fin te encuentro! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

— Ehm, pues aquí, secuestrado, ¿y tú cómo pasas las vacaciones? —preguntó el modelo, ofendido a la vez que sardónico.

Herry decidió ignorar eso y tomó al rubio de la mano con la intención de arrastrarlo hasta el vehículo. Neil se dejó llevar.

— Te necesitamos, Neil.

— Dime algo que no sepa —constestó el rubio, egocéntrico.

— ¡No es broma! —Herry se dio la vuelta para encarar al joven y sus ojos marrones chocaron con los azules del otro chico. Demasiado cerca, Neil perdió el aliento y trastabilló un poco hacía atrás, nervioso. El descendiente de Hércules imponía demasiado y en más de un sentido— Tenemos que volver a Odie a la realidad cuanto antes o nos quedaremos atrapados aquí y no sé tú, pero yo no quiero quedarme en Itaca para siempre, mi abuela depende de mi y necesitamos toda la suerte del mundo.

El portador de la buena suerte sintió un golpe psicológico en el estomago. Por supuesto, era Odie quien preocupaba a Herry y no él. Baja ya de la luna, Neil.

— ¡No os escapareis, humanos! —gritarón los gigantes detrás de ellos, quienes habían recuperado la visión.

Por acto reflejo (y costumbre también), Herry colocó a Neil detrás de él y adoptó una pose defensiva contra los gigantes mientras el rubio no pudo evitar encogerse en si mismo y temblar.

— ¿Acaso tu suerte tiene límite de tiempo? —preguntó el chico forzudo, mientras miraba a las dos bestias recién recuperadas con odio en la mirada.

— No lo sé, ¿cómo quieres que lo sepa?

Ante la ignorancia de su amigo para con su propio poder, Herry solo rodó los ojos. No tenía ni idea de que tenía el modelo para que captase tanto su atención, más que el resto de sus amigos, y que haya logrado despertar en él esa necesidad acuciante de protegerle de todo y de todos, aun a pesar de ser el chico más cargante y desagradecido que se pudo echar a la cara. Pero si no fuera así, entonces no sería Neil y tenía que admitir que a pesar de todo le echaría muy en falta. Y si él no protegía al rubio, ¿entonces quién? Neil lo dejaba siempre todo a su suerte y no importaba lo mucho que le advirtieras, no quería darse cuenta de lo muy poco seguro que era eso, sobretodo jugando al azar con una serpiente tan venenosa como lo era Cronos.

Los dos gigantes cargaron contra ellos y Herry no perdió tiempo en agarrarlos a ambos y zarandearlos del aire al suelo a cada lado de él, tan fácil como si en vez de dos gordos gigantes fuesen dos plumas de pájaro. La tierra tembló debido al estruendoso choque de las dos enormes criaturas fuera de combate y Neil perdió pié, chocando contra la amplía espalda de su compañero de equipo y, como Herry no se esperaba eso para nada, ambos hicieron efecto domino y cayeron al igual que sus dos enemigos. El rubio tuvo la suerte de que el peli castaño le sirvió de colchón, pero Herry besó la tierra a la vez que escuchó un ruido y un dolor en su pierna que no le gustaba nada.

— Ugh —se quejó el de ojos azules, frotándose la cabeza que le daba unas pocas vueltas, mientras levantaba su tronco, quedando sentado sobre sus rodillas en medio del camino. Miró a un lado y a otro a los dos gigantes inconscientes y tirados cuan largos eran a cada lado de ambos chicos. A Cronos no le iba a gustar nada eso—. Creo que te pasaste un poco, viejo.

— Viniendo de ti, supongo que puedo traducir eso como un "gracias" —comentó Herry sonriendo a medías—. De nada... ¡ouch!

Cuando el peli castaño trató de levantarse, en seguida volvió a caer hacía un lado con una mueca de dolor y se sujetaba su pierna derecha con las manos.

— ¡Hey! —el modelo se acercó a su compañero de equipo, poniéndose a su altura le tomó por los hombros— ¿Qué pasa?

Al dejar de apretar los dientes y abrir la boca para hablar, lo primero que se le escapó al descendiente de Hércules fue un jadeo de dolor.

— Creo que me he hecho un esguince en el tobillo.

Realmente, ambos pudieron ver que el tobillo del más musculoso se teñía de un color rosa frambuesa nada saludable, además de que Herry notaba calambrazos de dolor que en vez de amainar se hacían cada vez mayores.

— Vamos listos —comentó Neil, sin saber muy bien como ayudar a su amigo, no era un médico—, el pié del acelerador...

De no estar sufriendo, Herry habría rodado los ojos. ¡No era precisamente eso lo más preocupante!

— Vas a tener que conducir tú —bufó lo más evidente y Neil pasó saliva.

— Ya bueno... —se escuchaba nervioso— Veras, es que yo... no puedo.

El fuerte del equipo se le quedó mirando sorprendido.

— ¿No sabes conducir?

Neil desvió la mirada, ligeramente avergonzado mientras jugaba con sus manos.

— No, si saber sé, saque un 100/100 en el examen teórico, pero...

— ¿Pero? —gruñó Herry.

— Digamos que es demasiado peligroso ponerme a mi al volante porque... nunca soy capaz de desviar la mirada de mi reflejo en los espejos retrovisores —rió nervioso.

¿Quién iba a decir que ser demasiado irresistible tenía también sus desventajas?

Herry se golpeó la cabeza con una mano a la vez que negaba.

— Descendiente de Narciso —logró hacer sonar ese susurro como si fuera el peor insulto del mundo griego.

— ¡Escuche eso! —se quejó el rubio, totalmente ofendido— ¡No metas a Narciso en esto!

Por lo menos le preocupaba la imagen de alguien más.

— Está bien, ninguno de los dos puede conducir y solo tú puedes andar así que...

— ¡Ah, no! ¿Tienes una idea de lo que pesas tú y lo que peso yo?

— Neil...

— ¡Olvidalo, no pienso llevarte!

Herry quería ocultarle lo mucho que le dolía eso, aun más que el tobillo.

— Está bien, buena suerte explicándole al resto que me dejaste tirado y herido, con dos sirvientes de Cronos que podrían recobrar la conciencia en cualquier momento, entonces.

Neil frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, queriendo replicar eso, pero ninguna palabra salió y poco a poco el propio rubio se dio cuenta de lo cruel que estaba siendo. La altivez se fue de su rostro hasta dejarlo totalmente pálido por unos momentos.

— De acuerdo, pero vas a tener que poner de tu parte —exigió.

Herry sonrió con toda la cara a la vez que trataba levantarse apoyándose en el pié izquierdo y el guapo del equipo le sirvió de palanca y después de soporte para su parte derecha y con mucho cuidado comenzaron a andar a la par, adaptándose a la velocidad del otro hacía las ruinas de la antigua ciudad de Itaca.

— Solo espero que no se despierten pronto —Herry sonaba preocupado mirando al suelo— porque si nos alcanzan no vamos a tener ninguna posibilidad contra ellos en este estado.

— Siempre puedo derribarlos con mi súper kárate —Neil infló el pecho, altivo.

Herry negó divertido con la cabeza, no sabía si su compañero estaba siendo serio o solo pretendía desviar su atención a otra cosa que no fuera el dolor en su pié.

— Si quieres mi opinión personal, dudo que ver películas de _Jackie Chan_ te haga un buen karateca por arte de magia, Neil.

— ¡Eso no lo sabes! Con la buena suerte que tengo seguro que sí. Además, ya tenemos totalmente comprobado que la magia existe, así que...

— Tú, sin tu suerte, contra un gatito. Seguiría apostando contra ti —aseguró el chico forzudo para hacer enojar a su amigo y este le sacó la lengua, dando un infantil punto y final a la conversación.

Continuaron con su lenta marcha colina abajo en silencio. Había veces en el que el terreno no les ayudaba en lo más mínimo y el mayor de los dos se apoyaba aun más por acto reflejo en los hombros del de ojos azules. Muchas veces estuvieron a punto de caer porque Neil casi no era capaz de reaccionar y doblar aun más las rodillas a tiempo.

— Ugh, tengo la sensación de que estoy a punto de entender eso de cuanto más grandes, más dura es la caída —Neil hizo un puchero, tratando de no mirar hacía abajo—. Y realmente no quiero.

A pesar de esta y quejas similares pudo con el peso del forzudo él solo bastante bien. Muy lento, pero oye, ¿qué esperabas?

— No entiendo, con tu buena suerte, no debería haberme pasado esto —suspiró el descendiente de Hércules y en consecuencia Neil bajo la mirada.

No quería admitirse ni a si mismo que en realidad ese pequeño accidente a él le estaba viniendo de perlas, de otra forma no se habría consentido estar así de _cerca_ con Herry.

— Que sepas que mi vida tampoco es precisamente un camino de rosas. ¿Cómo es eso que dicen? ¿No hay mal que por bien no venga?

El peli castaño lo pensó un momento y después decidió conformarse con eso.

* * *

Estaba anocheciendo cuando ambos apenas y llegaban a las ruinas.

— ¡Chicos! —escucharon exclamar entonces a Jay y Theresa cuando estos les salieron al paso.

— ¡Ya era hora! —exclamó el rubio, mirando hacía todas partes— ¿Y los demás?

— Archie y Atlanta vigilan a Odie, tuvimos que dejarle durmiendo mientras no encontramos una solución —informó el líder y los otros dos chicos asintieron. Entonces Jay se dio cuenta de la extraña posición del forzudo—. ¿Qué os ha pasado?

— Unos gigantes de Cronos se me acercaron por la espalda nada más llegamos aquí, los muy cobardes, y me arrastraron lejos —dijo Neil.

— Y yo me hice daño en un tobillo al rescatar a la dama en apuros —terminó Herry.

— ¡Oye tú! —exclamó el modelo, ofendido, y tal vez algo más.

— Neil, estás... —la luchadora del equipo tuvo que luchar contra una pequeña risilla que amenazaba con salir— ¿sonrojado?

Ante las palabras de Theresa fue inevitable para los otros dos no quitarle la vista de encima al rubio, quien se tensó al saberse pillado.

— ¡Pues por supuesto que lo estoy! —soltó a la defensiva— Tú también lo estarías si tuvieras que cargar con este peso pesado colina abajo.

Repentinamente se soltó del agarre del descendiente de Hércules, como si le quemara, y el joven estuvó a punto de caer si no fuera porque los descendientes de Jason y Theseo lo agarraron a tiempo.

— ¡Yo ya he hecho suficiente, cargad vosotros con él! —Neil ni tan siquiera se molestó en mirar hacía atrás al decir eso, mientras se perdía entre la espesura echando pestes.

— ¿Qué bicho le picó? —se preguntó Jay, arqueando una ceja.

— La clase de bicho que provoca sonrojos y no precisamente por cansancio —aseguró Theresa con una sonrisa que quería decir mucho más que solo esa frase, buscando un aire cómplice que no encontró en sus compañeros.

— ¿Eh? —los dos varones se quedaron mirando a la descendiente del vencedor del Minotauro sin entender.

La chica negó con la cabeza, a la vez que comenzaba a andar ayudando a Herry a sostenerse.

"Hombres" —pensó con desdén.

No tenían ningún remedio.


End file.
